The Preacher's Wife
by blushingrose1995
Summary: We all know that churches are there for worshipping. What if 17 year old Jasper was there for a whole new different reason...


**Jasper's POV**

I got to know my preacher's wife a little better!

When I was just 17, my ultimate fantasy came true. I had been going to Church since i was 5. I had always had a crush on the preacher's wife. She wasn't your normal wife.

She was Smoking. She always wore tight dress showing off every curve. She had long strawberry blonde hair, sexy thick lips, nice long legs, and a perfect ass. She was not your typical 60 year old preacher's wife. She was 36, a very hot 36.

On this particular day, she was wearing a decently short black dress. She had on bright red lip stick and sexy black see through leggings.

Her tits where so amazing, at least 36 C's. I was wearing some jeans and a black dress shirt. Every time i looked at her from across my bench my cock got harder and harder. It was a typical boring service.

We went back into a teen class, which she taught. We went in and man was she sooo hot. There was about 13 or 14 teens. About 8 of them were guys, Every single guy wanted her.

She gave us this bible study worksheet and i was doing it pretty well. I couldn't help but glance at her.

She came over eventually, bending over in front of me. Her tits in perfect view. "Anything I can do Jasper? Need some help?" she said licking her luscious lips.

"Um... no Mrs Denali I do need to go to my car though, i left my bible in it." She nodded and i went. Truth was i needed to jack off. I hadn't been able to in over a week.

I was going to explode. I quickly ran to my car and jumped in the drivers seat. It wasn't mine exactly, I was just 17. It was my parents. I whipped my cock out and began stroking. I made sure no one was around and closed my eyes, imagining her grinding on me.

Man was it wrong? Of course, but i was horny. I kept stroking. My cock was really good size for a 17 year old. A very thick long 8 1/2 inches. Shaved and always washed squeaky clean.

I was stroking slowly. I enjoyed building up my ability to hold my cum in, so when i did fuck woman i could last a while. I had fucked 6 in my hole life.

Only one much older. She was 26, my cousins girlfriend. "Fuck yea Tanya," i moaned silently to myself. "ohhhh yea baby!"

As soon i said that i heard the church door close. Mrs. Denali was walking straight for my car. Every curve moving perfectly. I rushed to put away my throbbing cock. I was able to get it away before she got there.

I pretended to be asleep. My eyes closed, laying my head back on my seat. I heard a knock on the window and opened my eyes quickly, acting like i was out of it. I unlocked the door and she came in. "Oh, Mrs. Denali I was um... about to come back in."

"Jasper, are you ok? You seem tired or sick." i was secretly studding her sexy body the hole time. Her tits perfect, legs long.

"I do feel bad a little. I came to get my bible and i just dozed off a little trying to get rid of this headache." YES! I said to myself. That was the perfect excuse.

"Um, ok. You need a wash cloth or anything? We have some towels inside. I could get you something," she said but glancing downwards at me.

Oh shit, i thought to myself. My cock was throbbing i had a major hard on and the preacher's wife just saw it. I pretended like nothing was there.

"No thank you, I'm ok. Just need some quiet time."

"Your sure? Nothing i can do," she asked innocently.

"No, I'm ok. Wait you do look really pretty today though, just thought id tell you. Your lipstick is, well, sexy." Id never ever in my life said anything remotely out of context to a preacher or preacher's wife before.

I probably shouldn't have. I was just horny and my cock was throbbing. The most id say to the preacher was thank you and praise god! I was scared of how shed react.

She studied me for a second. "Well thank you Jazz. Your mighty handsome yourself."

"Thank you," i smiled, kind of surprised. "Wait you have something on your shirt," i reached over and brushed off her tit.

Man did it make my cock even harder. Trust me, nothing was on her shirt. this was a trick i used on every hot woman i ever meet almost. Just to touch their sexy tits. I even put a very tiny squeeze on them.

Very sightly just enough to feel them. "I think I got it," my cock even harder.

She laughed a little. "Jasper you're so cute," she said scooting closer brushing my blonde hair aside from my blue eyes. "Lucky I'm married, I might just have came after you," she joked. We both let out a deep laugh.

"Yeah, Mrs Denali sure is lucky."

"I wouldn't go that far. You know being the preacher's wife can get boring. He has no... lets say drive. You see I love god and i use to do some bad things," she looked around studding the area, seeing if anyone was around, "I thought marrying a preacher would get me right with god. It has somewhat but I still have bad thoughts." She looked down at my throbbing cock then back up.

"Wait, Mrs. Denali your the nicest lady I know. What type of things have you done that are bad?"

"You really want to know? And wont tell a soul ever?" I nodded and promised i wouldn't. "Well I can trust you. You see I use to well, have sex for money." It was all to much for me. The preacher's wife use to be a hooker? No fucking way I thought to myself. "Yeah, but you can't tell anyone." she glanced down at my nice hard young cock again. "Well yeah i did, and the preacher just can't satisfy me. God made sex... something to give us pleasure and kids. Well he can give me kids but no pleasure AT ALL." she put an emphasis on the at all part.

I didn't really know what to say. I mean yeah i wanted to fuck her badly.

Pleasure her more then she's ever had. "Mrs. Denali, a woman like you should be pleasured. You see truth it um... I've always wanted to pleasure you." I paused seeing her reaction.

She just smiled. "Truth is I came out here because welll... i needed to control something. You look soooo great i needed to... pleasure myself I guess you'd say. But you can't tell anyone either."

"Oh I wont, as long as you do not." She scooted closer her hand making its way down the steering wheel, slowly into my lap. Her hand landed on my throbbing cock. "Oh shit, your huge cody."

WTF! I just heard a preachers wife say shit and touch my cock. I put my arm around her and touched the back of her neck pulling her lips to mine. I kissed her deep. She massaged my throbbing cock as i made my way from her lips to her neck to her tits. I kissed them through her dress and lowered the shoulder straps. Her tits were so amazing. So big, just a black see through bra holding my mouth n her tits apart. She leaned back in the passenger car. I squeezed her big tits n unstrapped her bra as i continued to kiss her.

I stuck her tit into my mouth, pressing it deep in my mouth. Man were they sooo hot. i licked the nipples slowly, as they were in my mouth. I continued and she began moaning softly rubbing her hands through my hair. "Set down Jasper," she said to me. I instantly did. She bent over her firm ass in the air. She unzipped my pants and my throbbing cock flew out. "God blessed you baby. So big," she said as she held it straight up, "mmmmmm Mrs. Denali loves this." She stuck her mouth on it and slowly went down on it. She took about 6 inches in and came back up stroking it softly. She sucked me deep and picked up speed, massaging my balls as she sucked.

"mmmmm damn Tanya," i moaned as I pushed her head deeper on my nice thick cock. She know had at least 7 inches deep in her mouth. I reached under her dress and began rubbing her pussy through her panties as She sucked me faster. I eventually began fingering her wet mature pussy. "OMG!" i began moaning soo loud.

She raised up, "Your so much bigger then the preacher. Do you want to fuck me baby?" Her naughty talk just made me even horny. She didn't let me answer. She let my set back so i was laying as flat as I could. She raised up pulling her dress far up around her belly button. She had on some sexy see through black underwear. So slutty for a preacher's wife and so damn hot.

She slide them off revealing her sexy pink pussy. Damn looked so delicious. Instead of setting on my cock, like i expected she did something I would never have expected.

She crawled up my body, Straddling my face in the 69 style. It was awkward getting to that position in the car but it worked. The set laid back just far enough for her to maneuver. She began sucking me as she pulled down my jeans and I began licking her.

The vibrations from every moan on my cock were sooo hot. I gripped her firm ass as i licked deep in her. Her pussy so pink and wet. I used her ass to push her pussy deeper on my face. She was so wet her juices were just running in my mouth like a river. She stroked my shaft as she sucked on my head. She licked it and sucked tightly.

After about 4 or 5 mins of this she lifted herself off of me. "This is sooooo hot," she said. She then gave me one quick suck up and down. Deep throating all 8 1/2 inches. She then straddled me. She was facing me and her back to the windshield. "oh yeah your sooo big cody," she said moaning as she began riding me. I griped her waist and let her do the hard work.

"Fuck yeah baby," i moaned as I put her perfect tits into my mouth. She began riding faster moaning like id never expect.

"Oh fuck baby, shit yea!" she screamed. What a dirty mouth for a preacher's wife but i didn't give a shit. I sucked on one tit then switched to another as my cock was deep inside her. I decided to show her my dominance.

I grabbed her around the neck, "mmmmm yeah you little whore. Bet your hubby never fucked you like this? huh?" i said slapping her, not hard but not to soft either.

"Oh fuck no!" she moaned leaning her head tight to mine. Staring me in the eyes as she fucked me and I fucked her right back. She even clawed my back twice but it was so hot i ignored the pain.

I leaned her against the steering wheel making it honk once. I griped her waist and begin fucking her deep. I thrusted myself into her from my seat. She lifted up and gripped the sun visor. I fucked deeper and harder. "Oh god Jasper! Yes, HARDER!" she demanded. I fucked her deep, my young cock spreading her open. I shoved two fingers into her mouth, making her suck them like she had two dicks. I fucked her harder as i wrapped my left arm around her, my body pushed against her, my fingers still in her mouth!. I just fucked harder and harder. I laid back again and began thrusting into her again, me laying down, she was still against the wheel. "Ohhhhh, myyyyy goddd," she moaned as she actually ripped the sun visor down.

"Oh god, immma cum! Immmma cum baby!" She jumped off me and began sucking deep. "Ohhhh god!" my cock and muscles grew tense. My cum filled her sexy mouth. I could hear her "mmmming" as she sucked. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," i screamed.

She leaned up. I looked at my watch, we had been fucking for about 20 minutes. The practice of keeping my cum in defiantly paid off. She swallowed my cum, whipping a streak off her chin. "Mmmmmmm Jasper, we need to do that again. ! But remember our little secret."

"Of course Mrs Denali, our little secret," I agreed as i leaned my head back. "God your sooo hot," i said as i leaned over and sucked her tit one last time before she got ready.

"And you are so... BIG, and very handsome." she said smiling. "But remember don't tell anyone. Maybe We can do this some other time."

I agreed and we walked back into church about ten minutes later like nothing happened. It was by far the most exciting sexual experience I've ever had.

It's a good thing the preacher Garrett Denali didn't find out about our little secret or all hell would have broke loose.


End file.
